


Match Maker, Match Maker (Redux)

by MaruEatsFalafel



Series: Indigo Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Horny idiots, Innuendo, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Setting people up, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: Match Maker, Match Maker turned Albus & Scorpius. Just a slice of life of a young Potion-eer and his Auror-in-training boyfriend.





	Match Maker, Match Maker (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Match Maker, Match Maker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080725) by [MaruEatsFalafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel). 

> I got bored and made my old fic Al/Scor because why not? This is all self indulgent, it fits in with Indigo Stories, but stands alone as well.

“It happened, it just...HAPPENED. BOOM! Out of nowhere,” Albus said as he threw himself onto Scorpius’ lap.

“Al, mate, what are you on about?” Zack asked while absently moving away from Cara who seemed taken aback by Al’s explosive entrance. Roxi glared.

“Score take his temp, he seems ill,” Rose muttered to the group dryly. Scorpius smirked and pressed his lips to Al’s pulse point. The black haired boy squirmed.

Al scowled, while Scorpius began to nibble up and down his throat. “I found it!”

Al’s friends would often opt to remain in the dark about his epiphanies. Today wouldn’t have been any different if not for Cara. “Er, what did you find Al?” 

Scorpius detached himself from Al’s neck to bang his head against the back of their booth.

“I’m glad you asked, er, Ca--The tooth!” There was a collective sigh of relief around the table. Last time Al ‘found something’ the whole group had to listen to him natter on about the magical properties of frog semen. Gross. Thankfully, a tooth seemed much more benign a topic. Rose raised an eyebrow to signal him on.

“Remember Whiskey?”

“‘S’that a new potion?” Roxi grumbled, although her glare had been replaced by a look of mixed annoyance and disgust.

“Potion? Is that what you call alcohol?”

Ignoring Cara, the blond sunk his teeth into his boyfriend’s shoulder, “hmm, I’ll bite, what’s it this time?”

“‘I’ll bite’ he says,” Roxi repeats with a grimace while the boys next to her laugh softly.

Al smirks, hand disappearing under the table, and continues, “Do you remember Vic’s friend? Reena? She--

“WHAT?!” Rose choked on her coffee.

“But--

“Aww, that’s sweet. You found love,” Cara crooned.

Roxi’s eyebrows hit her hairline, and she turned to Cara, “Come on! He’s talking about a fucking tooth--while Scorpius licks his neck!” Cara looked confused and hurt, Zack put his arm around her shooting Roxi a disapproving glance.

“She’s also six years older than you, babe,” Scorpius added.

“And she’s going to be my sister-in-law if Hugo ever gets his act together!” Rose shrieked, pretending to be scandalized.

Al grinned lazily and leaned his head back on Scorpius’ shoulder before slowly saying, “Er... can I finish?”

Roxi thought for a moment before smiling for the first time, although it was probably a grimace. “I don’t know if I want you too.”

Al continued anyway. “Well I was assigned to work on a muggle co-op project with her brother, Rehan, and I needed to stop by mum and dad’s to pick up some supplies. So I was digging through Kreacher’s old cupboard and I found a Whiskey tooth!” He paused and lifted his head to gauge his companions’ reactions.“And now I can complete the necklace.” the Slytherin finished with dramatic flourish.

“That’s great? Er, I’m happy things are working out,” Cara said confusedly. Zack smiled at her, putting his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“‘I’m happy things are working out,’” Roxi mimicked in high-pitched tone. Reverting back to her normal voice she said. “Bloody brilliant, mate, no offence but what the actual buggering fuck!?”

“What’s got you in a piss poor mood then?” Al scowled.

“I think that was a pretty fair response, mate, no one wants to hear about cat teeth,” Zack put in.

Rose glanced at Roxi who was glaring at Zack. “Someone hasn’t gotten over their ex.”

Al raised an eyebrow, as Roxi growled. “Shut up.”

“Men suck don’t they?” Cara said sympathetically reaching across the table to pat Roxi’s hand comfortingly. Roxi stiffened, while Zack pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, you have no idea,” grinned Al. Scorpius giggled into Al’s sweater.

“About what?” Cara’s head tilted to the side with confusion.

Scorpius suppressed a smirk as he clarified, “About how much men suck.” Al shook his head, expression amused.

“Would you all just shut up about Roxi’s ex?!” Zack snapped. And Rose could swear she heard Al asking Scor if it was all men ‘or just you specifically, baby.’

Thankfully she was distracted from the horrific PDA across the table when a second later Cara draped herself over Zack’s shoulder as she crooned, “Aw, baby, it’s so sweet that you defend your friends.” She planted a wet kiss on his cheek for good measure, while Zack looked pained.

Rose was staring at the couple beside her with morbid fascination, as across the table Albus slyly snagged Scorpius’ tea cup and took a sip.

He scowled and spit it back into his cup. “Euh, that stuff is disgusting!”

“Ally, you know you hate my tea! Why on earth did you drink it?” Scorpius said, making grabby hands at the teacup. Roxi handed it to him absently despite Al’s quiet protestations. “Here. I don’t plan on drinking your spit,” the blond said as he emptied the teacup down the back of Al’s sweater.

“Merlin's saggy dick!” Albus cried, jumping up and rounding on his boyfriend. “Not funny, bro!”

“Disgusting, actually,” Roxi said, wrinkling her nose and dabbing at her trousers, “some of your tea splattered on me!”

Al rolled his eyes, while Scorpius blushed. “Sorry, love, I forgot we couldn’t,” he waved his hands about vaguely, “you know.” 

“You’ll pay for this,” Al said firmly. Even so he leaned down and kissed Scorpius none too chastely.

“Eurghhh!”

“My eyes, my eyes!”

“Get. A. Room.”

“So you’re all related?”

“Private school,” Zack lied. “It happens.”

“I suppose,” Cara said uncertainty. “What school was it?.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t know it, it’s not around here,” Scorpius replied, looking slightly dazed. Rose and Roxi both glared at him.

“Hm, I see. I didn’t realize that you were so posh Zack. I was under the impression, until now, that you were a lowly commoner like myself!”

Al snorted, “He’s just full of surprises.” 

Suddenly a smile was scrawled over Roxi’s features. She shot a meaningful look at Rose and changed tactics. “So, Cara, it’s seems like Zack has been keeping a lot from you.”

“But don’t worry,” Rose added. “Zack’s been like this with everyone for the last few years.”

“We’d be happy to explain everything to you if you like,” Roxi said leaning towards Cara conspiratorially.

“Bloody hell you two! I’m right here,” Zack snapped.

“I know,” Roxi smirked in Zack’s direction, then turned back to Cara. “Feel free to ignore him as you see fit.”

“I think we should go back to talking about Whiskey. Al, you still haven’t given us any real information,” Zack said somewhat desperately.

“Well, I mean, she was really friendly, and sweet,” Al began, feeling dry enough to take a seat in the booth next to Scorpius, rather than on top of him this time.

“Al, she’s a cat?” Rose asked, feigning concern.

“CORGI”

“But what?! Why name a dog whiskers?” Roxi whispered in confusion.

“Wha, I, I’m not sure.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT SURE?!” Scorpius hated suspense.

Albus shrugged, “Lily named her.” 

“Well dogs do have whiskers,” Zack pointed out, trying to help his best friend out. 

“Shut up Zachary, no one asked you!”

“Roxi, love--” Rose began gently.

“Oh piss off at least I didn’t make my soulmate flee the bloody country, Rose!”

Rose blinked, looking as if she were slapped in the face. Cara rubbed her back gently, “Soulmate’s a strong word though, right, there are always other guys,” Cara said kindly.

Zack cringed, pulling Cara away from the now livid Weasley.

“Oh, see, there’s the problem. With Weasleys and their spawn, there really isn’t,” Scorpius said, in an ill attempt to diffuse the moment’s tension. “They only fall in love once. Right babe?” 

“Oh dream on,”Al responded, but he was smiling and didn’t pull away when Scorpius leaned in for a kiss.

“So this happens to every person in your family?” Cara asked, surprised.

“Yup, it’s a curs-- curious thing,” Rose said, attempting to smile. “Like my dad claims to have been mad for my mum since they were fourteen,”

“And their cousin Vic proposed to my cousin Teddy when she was, what, six?” Scorpius supplied.

“That doesn’t count genius,”

“Well you never know, my mum decided she was going to marry my dad when she was ten, and had never even spoken to him before,” Al stated, pulling Scorpius into his chest, burying his face in his boyfriend’s hair.

“So Scorpius is your one then?,” Cara continued when Al nodded. “And Rose?”

“Alex,” Rose whispered still shaken from Roxi’s outburst.

Cara frowned at the sad redhead, but continued her questioning. “So what about you Roxi, have you found your one and only?”

“Er, no, not--” Roxi started awkwardly, but Rose cut her off.

“Don’t lie Roxi!” Rose exclaimed angrily. “She actually has.”

“What? You found...WHAT?” Zack sounded confused and maybe angry.

“Well, mate, you were there weren’t you?” Al said pointedly. For a moment everyone was silent. Roxi was glaring at her hands, resting on the table, while Zack stared, open mouthed, at Roxi. 

“You mean...” Cara started, “they were... oh, god...” as the truth dawned on Cara it was confirmed by the sorrowful looks Al, Scorpius, and Rose were exchanging. “Zack you arsehole! Get up and let me out of this sodding booth right now if you know what’s good for you!” Cara hissed. 

Al instantly jumped up from his perch, pulling Zack out of the opposite booth. Cara stood up and then addressed Roxi, “At first I thought you were just a stuck up bitch, but now I realize it was totally justified. I’m really sorry you have to spend the rest of your life stuck on him” she gestured at Zack, “I truly am.” Then Cara turned around and made her way swiftly out of the cafe. 

Zack stood completely still looking shell-shocked and as if he’d been hit with the body bind curse. Al and Scorpius both looked torn between ashamed, turned on, and angry. Rose was watching Roxi carefully as if she might explode at any minute, and Roxi simply stared at the door behind which Cara had vanished. Finally she said, “Al, Scor, let me out. I’ve got to do something.” 

The two obliged silently and then everyone in the vicinity watched as Roxi ran out the door of the cafe. She looked down the road in each direction until she spotted who she was looking for about two blocks to her right. Then Roxi took off running behind her. It wasn’t until Cara reached the traffic signal at the end of the third block and stopped that Roxi was in shouting distance.

“Oi -- Cara! Hey -- wait!” Roxi yelled between pants, looking relieved when Cara turned around to see her running her direction. 

“Oh, Roxi?” Cara sounded unsure.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry.” Roxi said. “I know I was out of line with you, but my anger was misdirected. I was really mostly angry at Zack but you were with him and all over him and, and I was a total hag to you.”

“Really Roxi, it’s all right. I mean Zack and I weren’t together very long. It was fun, but I don’t think we’d have lasted much longer anyhow.”

“Oh right. Ok. I’m still sorry, and I actually think you’re kind of cool after your exit,” Roxi admitted. 

“Ha, thanks. And maybe we could hang out sometime? I mean you and Rose seem pretty fun, even if your taste in men is sub par,” Cara grinned

“I guess it is abit. Maybe we could talk about it sometime. Maybe you could grab a friend and Rose could come and we could have a girl’s night thing,” Roxi looked thoughtful, “but not at my place, seeing as I live on Al and Score’s couch.”

“Yeah, sure Roxi. And it means a lot to me that you apologized.”

“Anytime, but I’ll see you around, yeah?” Roxi said genuinely. 

“Yeah definitely!”

“Sure, right. I best get going. I see you have a search party after you,” Cara nodded to behind Roxi and sure enough Al was walking towards them, hands buried in his pockets, a concerned look on his face. Then she smiled, turned and kept walking the way she had been before she was hailed.

***  
Al was working feverishly in his potions laboratory. He was due to meet Rehan in 10 minutes, but he had to finish one step on a potion he was working on for retail. Sure, he should have done it the night before, but Scorpius had come home from Auror training feeling low. Needless to say their evening was spent engaging other activities. Suddenly, Roxi’s head popped up from a trapdoor on the floor. “Hey, Al, I was wondering if--”

“Roxi, what are you doing in my potions laboratory?”

“Um... you do know it’s just your tiny flat’s loft, don’t you?”

“My loft is very important, I’ll have you know.”Al announced, steadily stirring as he talked.

“Does that mean I can have your room?” Roxi didn’t wait for a reply before continuing, “No, hear me out-- you basically live up here anyway, so it would really make more sense for me to get a bed.”

“You can’t take our room!”

“Why not?” Roxi asked, waving her hands about.

“This is me and my boyfriend's’ flat, you know.” Al said, turning around to pick up a vial for the potion. “And make sure not to knock anything over.”

“Yes, but you literally only use the kitchen and the loft.”

“We happen to sleep in that bed, which is in our bedroom.”

“But you have this lovely couch!” Roxi exclaimed. Both of them turned their heads to look at the tiny grey-green divan.

“Lovely?”

“Well-- Al, look behind you!”

“Like I’m going to fall for that. You’ll just shove me or something.” He turned back to his potion to pick up another ingredient, then cringed. “You distracted me! Quick, pass me three porcupine quills and one eel’s spleen. And be absolutely quiet.” Al ordered, quickly grabbing ingredients in order to try and stop the cauldron from emitting purple smoke.

“Here.” Roxi said, thrusting ingredients into Al’s hand. As he dropped them in, the potion lessened to a simmer and the smoke thinned. Al was waving his wand slowly over the cauldron.

Roxi brushed off her hands “Well that was clo-” FWOOSH.

“Roxi!” Al said exasperatedly, turning to her with singed hair and splattered clothes. 

“Sorry?” she said hopefully. “I suppose this means no room.”

Al frowned. “Now I have to change my clothes. And do you know how dangerous that could have been?”

“Why are you blaming me? I didn’t make the potion explode.”

“You talked before I was done fixing it! You ruined my concentration.”

“Oh, well sorry to have interrupted a great genius at work.” Roxi said, sarcasm seeping out of her voice. “Don’t you have more important things to do than yelling at me?”

“I do, as a matter of fact. I have a meeting with Rehan at 10 o’clock.”

“It’s quarter past.”

“Shit.” Al yanked open the trapdoor and ran down the spiral staircase into the kitchen.

“Aww, you’re so excited!” Roxi smirked. “Look at you, getting ready to geek out with a new nerd buddy. My little boy, all grown up.” She gave a theatrical sniff.

“I am not excited, I am not a nerd, and I’m not your boy.” Al called out from his room.

“That’s a lie,” Roxi replied.

“Fine, but Scorpius likes ‘em nerdy,” Al muttered, apparating away.

He arrived behind a small coffee shop that Rehan had described to him. It was clearly muggle, but nobody seemed to have noticed his sudden appearance. Walking in, Al scanned the room for Rehan.

“You look singed,” said an amused voice from beside him. Rehan was sitting and suppressing a smile.

“I blame my cousin,” Al complained, sliding into the chair across and trying to surreptitiously rub his face free from soot. “She distracted me while I was working and made a potion explode.”

“What potion? And actually, which cousin?”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything important. I was just making a potion for migraines. And it was Roxi.” 

“You have migraines?”

“No, it was for an order.” Al frowned. “Now I’ll have to re-brew it all. But it isn’t a big deal or anything. Sorry for keeping you waiting here.”

“No, it’s alright. I thought you just forgot or something.”

“I would never forget about a project as cool as this.” Al said absently.

“Speaking of our project, we should probably get to work on it.”

“Probably.” Al grinned. “So, we’ll be exploring the role of magic as a catalyst in the chemical reactions that occur during the process of making a potion.”

“Right. We need to come up with a presentation, maybe even an exhibition of some sort, where we can show this, because it could be really important for both worlds. And if we find something important, they said they may even designate a team to work on it further.”

“And that’ll also make it much easier to develop new potions.” Al said, nodding. “Muggles really can be brilliant!”

Rehan laughed. “Right. So, we should probably start by setting up some deadlines and goals for us, so we don’t get too off course. We only have two weeks.”

“We’ll stay completely on task.” Al said confidently. “Do you want to go order coffee before we get into the details?”

“Sure.” Rehan agreed. “The staff members were giving me dirty looks earlier, since I was taking up a spot without ordering or paying.”

“Once, when Rose worked in a cafe over the summer, there was this guy that would come everyday, order the cheapest thing they had, and sit there for hours on a -d’you know what a laptop is?”

Rehan nodded, “ University, remember?”

“Right, how silly of me,” Al said sheepishly as they approached the counter.

“Morning, what can I get you?” the barista asked cheerfully.

“Er- I’ll have a cappuccino.” Rehan said, reaching into his pocket to pay.

“Oh, I’ve got it.” Al quickly said, nudging him out of the way, “I’ll have a black coffee, thank you.”

“You don’t need to pay. I can get it.”

“You pay next time.” Al shrugged. He handed some pound notes over. 

“Thanks, mate,” Rehan said with a nod. “How do you have mu- money?”

“Oh, I try always to have some with me. Besides, my grandfather is an enthusiast, and Dad is--you know--” Al gestured vaguely to his forehead, “so we know a lot about- well, things. We even watch shows on the telly.” 

“I’ve watched some things,” Rehan said, “although some were horrid. Your sister used to talk about muggle shows often. How is she, by the way?”

“Wait, you know Lily? How?”

“School, I suppose,” came the evasive reply. “Oh, they just called our names.” He picked up both cups and walked back to the table.

“Something just occurred to me.”

“Yes?” Rehan said, spooning sugar into his coffee.

“Even if we are just sitting here and talking, aren’t we still brea-- how many spoonfuls of sugar do you put in your coffee?”

“I like sugar. It helps me think straight.” Rehan shrugged.

“Three heaping spoons?”

“Don’t you like sugar?” Rehan said. “Everyone likes sugar. You can’t not.”

“I do, just not in my coffee. I don’t mind it when Scorpius puts a bunch in my morning tea.”

“Curiouser and curiouser. Sorry-- what were you saying?”

“Oh- just, aren’t we breaking the Statutes of Secrecy?”

“Probably. Should we talk somewhere else?”

“My flat, then?”

“Sure. My dorm room is tiny and cramped, so your flat it is. Though it can’t be for too long- I have a class at one, and I can’t just apparate there.” Rehan pulled out his chair and rose.

“We probably shouldn’t apparate to my flat with coffee either.” Al said. “We can walk there, it isn’t too far at all.”

***

Roxi was lounging on Al and Scorpius’ couch, with Rose and Scorpius sprawled out next to her.“You know, Scor,” she complained, “I really only called Rose over.”

“This is my flat as much as it is Al’s, you do realize this? Plus, got sent home early today, and I don’t fancy getting kicked out of my own flat.”

Roxi sighed. “Fine. You better not eat any of my food.”

“Your food?” Scorp began, “It-- hang on, I think Al’s coming up the stairs.” The blond had a happy curve to his lips as he turned slightly toward the door.

“Quick, switch it to a scene with Captain Jack.” Rose hissed, sitting up. 

Roxi grinned and they whispered to each other “Mission Embarrass Albus and Scorpius Potfoy is a-go!”

***

Rehan waited while Al unlocked the door. “Are there people in there? Because there are voices.”

“Oh, just my cousin Roxi. Scorpius said he’d be home late. Though I don’t know why Rox’d be talking to herself.” He pushed open the door. 

“No wonder Al thinks he’s hot,” Rose’s voice sighed, while Al, still standing in the doorway paled significantly.

“Oi!” Scorpius shoved her shoulder as she cackled at his reaction.

“Does he ever call you Jack in bed?” Roxi said innocently.

“Nah, but we do roll play once in awhile--he’s always Jack and we do all this transfiguration so I’m like an alien--and then he fucks me int--”

“Shut up Babe!” Al said embarrassedly, blushing now. All three on the couch turned around to look at him. Seeing Rehan, Rose and Roxi lit up as if Christmas had come early. Scorpius, on the other hand adopted a blush similar to his lover’s.

“What do you think of him, Rehan?” Rose asked sweetly.

“Er- who is that, exactly?” Rehan replied, squinting at the man on the television.

“Doesn’t matter.” Roxi said. “More importantly, do you have a boyfriend? A girlfriend?”

“N-” 

“Okay, that’s it.” Al said firmly. “We’re going to the potions lab.” He grabbed Rehan’s arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.

“Al, don’t forget to brew up more of the lube potion we like!” Scorpius yelled towards their backs, much to Rose and Roxi’s combined amusement and horror.

“Let us know if you want us to set you up with someone, Rehan.” Rose called out.

Rehan started up the spiral staircase, having been dragged there. “So what was that, exactly?”

“That was...yeah. Ignore them, Rose and Roxi in the same building is generally painful for everyone else involved. They probably spiked Score’s food as well. He’s not usually so, erm, open?” Al cringed at his choice of words.

“One would hope,” Rehan said dryly, as Al pushed open the trapdoor and clambered into the loft. Along one side ran a counter, temporarily coated with a thick purple slime. The space was long and narrow, and on the far end hung a number of cauldrons. Cupboards lined the two long walls, and a bookshelf crammed with potions books was on the wall next to the staircase. On the side, opposite from the counter, was the notorious couch.

“Well, this is my potions lab... it usually isn’t so gooey. There was-”

“-an accident, yeah. It’s fine.” He took out his wand. “Scourgify.”

“Thanks.” Al said. “Well, we can just... work, I suppose. Er- we can sit down here. On the couch.” 

Rehan nodded his head, then sat down. “We can write down whatever we brainstorm.”

“Brainstorm. Right. Er- parchment.” Al opened a cupboard and grabbed parchment and ink. “Sorry in advance, seeing as it’s a bit cramped, and we’ll probably be working here quite a lot.” He gestured around at the small space. 

Rehan shrugged, unbothered. “Shall we start by picking what potions we will look at?” Rehan said, eager to get started.

“Sounds good. I was thinking that we might want to start with simple potions so that we could look at the chemical properties of each ingredient individually.” Both wizards sat down, and Al conjured up a small table. Soon they were both leaning over the parchment, taking turns writing  
while talking their ideas out.

***

The minute Rehan had left, Al had turned to his cousins and glared. “What was that for?” he demanded.

“It was Scorpius too!” Roxi protested. 

“Babe, they spiked my food with my own anti-filter powder” Scorpius said hurriedly. 

Al collapsed on the side of the couch, lying with his head in his boyfriend’s lap. “My new colleague now thinks me and Score have tentacle sex!” He looked ready to pout. “If you want to embarrass me fine but don’t drug Scorpius. It’s not fair.”

Rose patted his head. “Al, we weren’t trying to embarrass you.”

Scorpius batted her hand away from Al saying, “I’m with Al on this one. Seriously--I can arrest you both for this shit.” He glared at his two best friends before smiling at his lover, “Al, I will embarrass you like a normal person.”

“Just what I need.” Al complained, a small smile playing at his lips. He let out a mournful sigh and stared at the ceiling, letting Scorpius run his fingers through his hair.

Rose laughed. “Stop trying to look so forlorn.”

“I’d feel a lot better if you two would get lost,” He raised his eyebrows at his cousins. “So that me and my gorgeous sexy boyfriend can lick our wounds in peace?” Al now looked pointedly at Roxi.

“We get it, we ruined your sex life.” Rose said, looking only slightly guilty. “Scooch up so we can all see the telly.”

Al rolled his eyes and stood, inclining his head in invitation before climbing up into the loft. Rose rolled her eyes and Roxi cast a muffulato when Scorpius immediately followed. 

Twenty minutes later the two men returned to the Doctor Who marathon, flushed and rumpled. Al flopped himself onto the short end of the sectional adjusting until Scorpius could snuggle down on top of him. 

*** 

“Hey, Allycat, did you hear me?”

“Eh? Don’t call me Allycat!” Al elbowed Rose sleepily.

“Rosie,” Scorpius scolded, “don’t disturb Al when he’s napping with me.”

“Mm, ‘love you Cori!”

“See Cori, I didn’t disturb him! And plus you’ve been at it for hours.”

“What is with you and babyish nicknames today? Don’t call me Cori!” Scorpius sat up groggily and pouted. “Only Al can call me that.”

“Right, since you’re so mature.” Roxi snarked. “Come on Cori, stop complaining. And Rose is right you two have napped through four episodes of doctor who!”

“Hey! I was the one who said he was napping. Merlin! That’s it! Al, let’s go.”

“Wha- where’re we going?” 

“Far away from evil people who call me Cori. Pub?”

“Oh, we’ll join you!”

Al groaned. “We’ll pretend we don’t know you.”

“You wish we’d let you get away with that.” Rose said.

“Fine,” Scor said, “but we should call Zack. You okay with that, Rox?”

“Whatever.” Roxi shrugged. “Let me go grab my coat. Where should we go?”

“We should go to the Silver Door, or maybe Jodi’s.” Al suggested.

“Cara’s working tonight, so let’s go to the Silver Door.” Roxi called out, head in the closet.

“Okay, but next time we should go to the one new place,” Rose put in. 

“Real specific, Rosie-Posie.” Scorpius said with a gleam in his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You know, the --”

“Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Drunks?” Al interjected.

“Merlin, is that really the name of a pub?” 

“Yep.” Al said. 

Scorpius made a face. “Babe, we’re not taking these two to Cauldron--it’s a gay kink club!”

“I meant Alchemist’s Guild, genius.” Rose said. “I don’t want to and never will want to go to Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Drunks. Why did you say that? You scarred me. Again!”

“Next week: The Guild it is!” Roxi exclaimed. “Al, send Zack a patronus. Tell him we’ll pick him up in two minutes. Ask Rehan too--it can be an apology for earlier.”

***  
The Silver Door was packed. Being in a student neighborhood, the evening crowd had already come and gone. Now the pub was filled with twenty-somethings looking to dance and drink and maybe get lucky. Perfect.

Roxi Weasley pushed her way to the bar, and winked at the bar tender to her left before waving down the pretty barkeep on her right.

“Roxi!” Cara called happily reaching over the bar to give her friend a peck on the cheek. “What can I get you, I assume you’re not alone?”

“Ah caught me! Three pints and two vodka tonics would be amazing,” Roxi smiled looking up and down the bar, “busy night, eh?”

Cara nodded filling up three pint glasses. “The worst, least I make good tips.”

Roxi laughed and looked the blue haired woman up and down, smirking at the sight of her friend in a tightly laced bodice and tight skinnies, her lips painted crimson and eyes lined inky black. “If I weren’t hopelessly in love with our mutual ex I’d do you for sure.”

It was Cara’s turn to laugh as she leaned down to start the second vodka tonic. “If you two get your shit together and want a third call me up Rox!” She handed off the drinks and Roxi made her way over to her friends.

After dropping the booze off at the chosen table and exchanging a meaningful glance with Rose, Roxi pushed back up to the bar.

Meanwhile at the table progress was being made on another front. Rehan having spotted the group, worked his way through the pub, and was taking a second to chat to Rose. “So,” Rose chirped “I heard you and Al were working on a project, right?”

Rehan nodded wearily, he had not forgotten the awkward encounter from earlier in the day. The last thing he needed were graphic images of his hot collaborator and his hot boyfriend. Not that it wasn’t an attractive image, but picturing real life couples going at it is not the best of practices.

Rose flicked her gaze to where her cousin and best friend were groping each other on what definitely not a dance floor. “So, are you a one way type a door, like those two? Or and anyway door like me and Rox?”

“Seems I’m in terrifying company,” Rehan grinned raising his glass to the redhead in front of him, he said, “I’m an anyway door all the way.”

Rose nodded turning away, but not before cheekily whispering, “Bartender, tan, blue hair, great tits, can’t keep her eyes off you.”

“Thanks Rose.” Rehan stood planning to make his way to his own friends, but deciding last minute to see if Rose was just messing with him, he veered instead, towards the bar. 

“Cara,” Roxi grinned hailing the bartender. The brunette rolled her eyes but leaned her elbows on the bar.

“Yeah, Rox?”

“You see that guy?” Roxi pointed to a man currently fighting his way to the bar, “Indian, good hair, twinkly-eyes, biceps?”

Cara nodded. She didn’t plan to tell Roxi she’d been praying bright-eyes would give her his number ever since he had walked in at five that evening.

Roxi smirked, “He’s coming to talk to you.”  
***

Three hours later all five of them walked out of the pub, most of them steady. “Seriously, Scorp!” Zack complained. “You didn’t even drink that much.”

“Oi, don’t make fun of my boyfriend!” Al said, sliding under Scorpius’ arm to support him. 

“You do it all the time!” Zack said.

“Yeah, well I’m allowed to.” Al said firmly.

“I love you Allllyly!” Scorpius slurred. Al laughed as Scorpius smacked a slimy kiss on his cheek. He resisted the urge to wipe it away, knowing how that would probably make a drunk Scorpius quite upset.

“Love you too, Cori” He whispered back, as Scorpius snuggled his head in the crook of his neck. “Okay, baby, can you stand up straight?”

Scorpius stared at him for a second, then began to sing. “Nobody uup. Nobody uuup!”

“That isn’t a song, is it?” Al hissed to Roxi.

“Nope.”

“If I could sing I’d be rich!” Scorpius giggled.

“Really?” Rose said indulgently, while holding her sides in silent laughter.

“‘Cause then I could earn money while sleeping. By singing at weddings! And then I’d probably fall off the stage and die!” Scorpius slurred turning to suck on Al’s neck.

Everyone was laughing now. Al abruptly stopped, noticing Rehan and some friends kitty-corner from them. “You guys, shut up!” Al hissed, looking pointedly at Rehan.

“I died!” Scorpius yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“No... you’re alive.” Rose said comfortingly trying to help Al wrangle his drunk Malfoy. She patted his shoulder to placate him.

“Yeah. Very much alive.” Al said firmly. “See, you can feel me!” he slipped his icy fingers up Scorpius’ shirt. The man in question squealed. “Baby, please, shut up!”

“No, I’m not dead YET!” Scorpius insisted. Al noticed Rehan’s group of friends walking towards them. “I’m saying that if I had the ability to sing in my sleep I’d die.”

“Merlin, you only had two beers! Fine- baby, I am sorry and will apologize to you tomorrow.” Al said guiltily. “Silencio!”

“Al, did you just silence your own boyfriend?” Rose sniggered, a tad tipsy herself.

“Er- there are Muggles around!”

“Al, that won’t help you.” Roxi said in amusement.

“Hey, Al,! Rose!” Rehan called. Al whipped around and stared. Rehan stepped forward quickly and hugged Al. “Put your wand away.” 

Al’s eyes widened. “Shit thanks!” he breathed stepping away.

To everyone’s amusement, and Al’s horror, Scorpius launched himself into Al’s arms and began possessively and enthusiastically sucking on the Slytherins neck, as if warning Rehan off his man the only way his drunk mind and silenced mouth knew how. The man in question stumbled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s back to steady him. 

Scorpius seemed to take this gesture as permission and request to take his love biting further. The blond’s usually elegant pale fingers fumbling the buttons of his boyfriend’s shirt. Zack coughed awkwardly, and Al, who had been frozen in place by a mixture of arousal and mortification snapped back to the present. 

“Score,” Al muttered gently into his boyfriend’s ear, he felt a happy smile form against his clavicle. Albus rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant, babe, can you get off me please, love?”

Reluctantly Scorpius pulled back hands still tugging Al’s buttons.The latter tried to brush off any embarrassment as he pulled his Malfoy’s hands away from the material of his shirt.

Roxi snickered. “Nice hug?”

Rose gagged. “You two seemed to be having fun.”

Rehan, who’d been staring at the couple with mild horror, flushed. “Er- Jake, Brian, Ben,” he said motioning to each of his friends. “Meet Al, Rose, Roxi, Zack, and Scorpius. We went to, um, school together.”

Everyone shook hands except for Scorpius, who had detached himself from Al and was going around hugging everyone, including his own friends. “He’s... er... mute.” Zack said awkwardly.

“And drunk.” Rose added, patting Scorpius’s hair.

“...It’s nice to meet you, Scorpius.” Brian said after a pause. He was rewarded with another hug and a brilliant smile. 

“So you guys have known each other awhile?” Jake asked. “Rehan never tells us about his high school.”

“Er- a while, yeah.” Rose agreed. “Roxi, Al and I are actually cousins. So are Zack and Scorpius. And we met Rehan when we were all, what, six? His sister was friends with our oldest cousin. And then we all knew each other in school, too, and now my brother is engaged to Rehan’s younger sister.” 

“And it was a boarding school, so we got to really know each other.” Roxi added, trying to distract from Scorpius, who had resumed his position on Al’s neck.

“So Rehan, tell your old friends about your new, special, friend...” Ben began innocently. Roxi and Rose glanced at each other. 

“We’re just friends.” Rehan said.

“At the moment.” Roxi grinned, stumbling into the street. 

“Rox! You could’ve died!” Zack said, yanking Roxanne back onto the pavement. 

“Don’t touch me!” Roxi replied.

“Alright, well this was simply brilliant. We’ll have to do it again. Bye Rehan, nice meeting you three, but I just remembered we have a really urgent- er- thing. Now.” Al nudged Scorpius and tried to drag him away, but when he let go it was not to walk in the direction of home.

“Yeah, bye.” Rose agreed, while Scorpius hugged everyone again, staggering from person to person. 

“Okay- Score, we’re gonna go home now,” Al called. Scorpius grinned and caught up to Al quickly, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy.

“Well,” Al sighed, “at least- Oh, Merlin!” 

“What?”

“Where’s his wand!” Al yelped.

Half a block down, Rehan cringed at the sound. Poor Scorpius.

***

Albus heard a knocking on the door, and dragged himself out of bed, untangling himself from Scorpius’ corpse like body. In the living room, Rose and Roxi were lying on his couch with Zack at their feet on the floor. Al quietly walked over to the door, and swung it open.

“Hi.” Alex said, his hands in his pockets. “Rose didn’t come home last night.”

“Right” Al said. “Hang on- come in. She’s sleeping.”

Alex walked in, and saw Scorpius sleepily exiting the bedroom, and Zack massaging his elbow from his place on the floor.

“How drunk were you?” Alex asked, conversationally.

“Not that drunk.” Al said, then, seeing Scorpius, amended “Oh, well I was definitely not that drunk. Here you are, mate, Roxi and Rosie--right on the couch.”

Alex laughed. “You look a bit peckish is all. Oh and I found a wand lying on the landing”

“Fuck! You did?” Al gasped. Alex nodded and handed him the rescued wand. “Sorry, just--I thought Scor left this at the pub, his thoughts were elsewhere last night, and I was not much better.” Al said sheepishly.

“I’ll say!” Rose, who had woken up, called out from the couch. She poked Roxi, who sat up.

“Yeah, we never did get to finish discussing that hug of yours.” Roxi agreed.

“It was the hug of all hugs.” Zack added.

“Fuck off,” Al said mildly. He shuffled over to Scorpius who was sitting at their kitchen island, nursing a hangover potion, and nudged him so he was standing between his Gryffindor’s legs, before setting his newly found wand on the counter.

Scorpius whispered a “thanks babe,” to his boyfriend, then looked up at their friends, “at least we get laid regularly,” he smirked before pulling Al down for a filthy snog.

“Excuse me while I search for some milk.” Rose muttered, opening the freezer and sticking her head in to avoid the sight of the two men.

“Arseholes,” Roxi grumbled. “No need to rub it in lads!”

“Well, they haven’t changed” Alex mumbled bemusedly. 

“Sadly not.” Rose called from the freezer.

Scorpius pulled away from Al with a breathless grin before mumbling, “Wait- what?! I don’t even- what hug are you talking about?”

“Clearly not the ones you bestowed upon all our friends last night!” Al chuckled, running his hands through Scorpius’ tousled hair, before pulling him in for another kiss.

“Still haven’t found that milk, Ro?” Alex muttered through gritted teeth.

“No, it’s mysteriously absent.”

“I’ll help you look.” 

“You’re so hot baby, d’you wan--” 

“Shh!” Zack interrupted, waving his hand at Scorpius and Albus. Who pulled apart reluctantly. “I think they’re going to hug!” The two turned toward the fridge.

“We see them get closer... closer..” Al said quietly, but dramatically--now fully invested in the next spectacle. “We can see as the Thomas-Finnegan approaches the Weasley, she tenses and removes her head from the milkless freezer.”

“Fascinating and majestic beasts,” Roxi began, more loudly, “their attraction is palpable, with the slight tilt of the head from each individual.” 

“Watch how, under the pretense of shutting the refrigerator door, the Weasley’s head comes tellingly close to the Thomas-Finnegan’s.” Zack pointed out. “And now, it looks as if-”

“I am not going to kiss him!” Rose exclaimed, shoving the freezer door shut. She turned around, found herself face to face with Alex, and stumbled backwards. He grabbed her upper arms, and pulled Rose towards himself. They found themselves facing each other, Rose’s hands gripping Alex’s forearms and Alex still holding on to Rose. There was a pregnant pause.

“Suure you aren’t.” Scorpius smirked. 

“Okay, everybody out! Leave! Don’t torture me in my own house.” Rose ordered, letting go of Alex.

“Rose this is my flat.”

“Al, babe, it’s mine too!”

“And mine!”

Rose reached into her pocket for her wand, then paused. Roxi smirked and twirled her cousins wand like a baton. 

“Does that mean we don’t have to leave?” Zack said hopefully, with puppy dog eyes.

“No- in the name of Merlin’s saggy bum, GET OUT!” Rose insisted. 

“Hey you guys, I think we should leave.” Zack suggested.

“Ooh, good idea. Now why didn’t I think of that?” Roxi asked. “It’s a Saturday, so--Leaky Cauldron, anyone?” 

“You better be out of our house by three!” Scorpius called out to the two. There were three nods, and four cracks as they apparated out.  
***  
“Fuck,” Roxi groaned looking down dejectedly at her underwear clad frame. Her male companions looked down at their own bodies. Boxers. Only boxers.

“Well this isn’t something you see every day!” A voice called cheerily from the bar.

The four underdressed patrons turned to find Lily Potter grinning at them over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry lads I believe the saying is no shirt, no shoes, no service. Rox,’m afraid you need shoes as well?”

“Lily, my dear sister, please will you help us find suitable garments?”

The ginger cackled before leaning down to whisper something in Alice’s ear. The small brunette pecked her on the lips and disapparated. “Allie’s gonna bring you clothes, but you gotta tell me what happened!”

“Rose kicked us out of our own flat,” Scorpius grumbled while Al nodded solemnly.

Roxi grimaced. “I think Rosie and Alex wanted to have make-up sex on their kitchen floor.”

“Can we do that too?” Zack huffed under his breath, eyeing Roxi longingly.

“Sorry, mate,” Al mumbled. Zack’s eyes widened, evidently surprised he’d spoken aloud. He looked around, thankful that Scorpius had choked on air at the image of Rose and Alex and was muttering (hypocritically) about decency, so he didn’t catch his comment.

Before anything more could come of the quiet exchange, there was another crack and Alice reappeared with clothes for the foursome and a kiss for her Tiger Lily.

Once the four friends had emerged--now fully dressed--they all sat down for one of Hannah’s famous fry ups and endless cups of tea.  
***

Over the next few weeks Al and Rehan slowly began to pull their project together in a, mostly, coherent manner. Al spent hours holed up in his lab testing chemical reactions, catalyst spells, and attempting to swap muggle chemistry ingredients for magical ones and vice versa. Overall it was going well, but there were several times Al’s lab, sofa and all, had to be thoroughly cleaned with Mimzy’s Magical Mess Remover, due to an exploding cauldron or even due to a fume induced bout of power vomiting. 

It was after one such adventure, that Al found himself cursing a blue streak. It was the second time that day that the puffer fish scales had caused their muggle chemical solution to explode, when it should have turned the potion a clear blue equivalent to the modern cure for boils. As the two were cleaning up the mess, Al berated himself over and over again, because just after Rehan had added the scales to the mixture, Al had calculated what went wrong the first time, but before he could share this lovely tidbit, he realized that his daydreaming about Scorpius’ arse, had lost them a cauldron and several hours of their time.

Normally Al wouldn't have minded, cauldrons were cheap enough and they had plenty of time, but one disaster per day was really his limit, after all, the sooner they finished for the day the sooner Al could do more than daydream and the sooner Rehan could surprise Cara at the pub. It’s not that Rehan was poor company, in fact they were quickly becoming best of friends, but Al missed his boyfriend dammit.

Often enough Al would step out and pick up a couple sandwiches at their favorite falafel place and bring them by the Auror staff lounge during Scorpius’ lunch break, and when he and Rehan began to work later, they’d finish up with work for the day and meet Scorpius at The Silver Door so Rehan could visit Cara as well. These little visits helped, but with Scorpius in training from seven in the morning to half three in the afternoon, and Al in potion mode whenever possible, their time together was suffering.

***

“There’s a problem, Al.”

Al glanced up from the potion he was meticulously brewing. It was to be one of the final products that they would be using for their presentation, and they couldn’t afford to make a mistake. “Yeah?”

“Well, there’s this thing...”

“What’s it have to do with our project?” Al said, a bit brusquely, wanting to get back to his potion.

Rehan smiled nervously before answering. “I have to go to a family dinner thing tonight- I told them I had to work, but they wouldn’t believe me. And on top of that they want me to bring my girlfriend!”

“What? No, you need to stay here- we need both of us to work on this tonight, or we won’t get it done before the deadline.”

“I know, I can work on it from home afterwards. Just give me the draft paper and I’ll do it.”

“Works for me,” The potions master muttered, still focused on his cauldron.

“Fuck, Al,” Rehan smacked himself in the forehead with the heal of his palm. “I haven’t even told Cara about magic yet! Or that I want to be her boyfriend! I can’t go alone! Bugger.”

“Mmm, the potion will be done in five minutes. I’ll go with you... to tell her.” Al replied distractedly. 

Ten minutes later they found themselves walking up to Cara’s flat. The plan was to tell her about magic and take her to meet the family all in one go. Rehan took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Cara came running down the stairs looking flustered. “Sorry I’m late! I hope your parents won’t hate me for making you late! Oh, hi Al, what’re you--”

Rehan pulled her into a tight hug, effectively cutting off her question, and whispered, “Babe, I can do magic, here I’ll show you.” In a flash Cara’s jeans and blouse turned into a playsuit and then back again. Rehan loosened his hold on her and stepped back with a hopeful smile.

After a moment Cara’s face split into a blinding grin, as she leaned back in Rehan’s arms to watch his face while she replied, “I know. I was just waiting for you to tell me.” 

Al’s and Rehan’s jaws dropped in unison. Cara laughed and pecked Rehan on the lips, before shrugging. “I’m a squib, I knew from the moment I met Rose and Roxi Weasley and Albus Potter, come on, dead giveaway.”

Rehan smiled, dimples popping in his cheeks, “So you’re not mad?”

“Not at all, in fact,” Cara leaned close to whisper in her boyfriend’s ear, “I’ve always wanted a magical boyfriend, and that non-verbal transfiguration a second ago--sexy as hell.”

Al cleared his throat awkwardly. “Right, well I wanna make out with my boyfriend so you two have fun!”

Cara smirked. “Al! Tell Roxi thank you!” Al disapparated, shaking his head.

***  
“Al?” Scorpius called, shutting the flat’s door and toeing his shoes off at the same time. “Baby, you here?”

So far every day this week had gone the same. Scorpius would wake up at half five, get ready, eat some of Molly Weasley’s famous porridge (supplied in a huge cauldron weekly to any grandchild who asked), kiss his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead, write something crude on Roxi’s sleeping face, and be at training by a quarter to seven. Sometimes Al would pop by at noon with a falafel from Mahmood’s. 

When Scorpius would get home at a quarter to four, Albus was either at work in his lab or off buying materials or something else project related. Scorpius tried to be a good partner and have some food ready by the time he got back, but as Alex loves to point out ‘you in the kitchen is like me da doing anything: a fecking fire hazard,’ so upon Al’s return they’d eat something simple like pasta, wash up, and snog a bit, before Scorpius would head to bed and Al would go back to work for another several hours.

Given this trend Scorpius, was not expecting to hear Al’s voice call down from the apparently de-soundproofed loft. “Cori! Come up here let’s plan dinner.”

Grinning more than was probably warranted by the ‘get here’ tone of Al’s voice, Scor climbed the spiral staircase with a clumsy excitement that Draco would never understand (my son--FLAILING?! Astoria it must be from your side darling). He pushed the trapdoor open and stepped on to the loft floor. It was a trap.

Scorpius watched in horror as Al spun around in his heavy leather swivel chair (that is only un-vanished for special occasions). The Slytherin smirked, looking his Gryffindor boyfriend up and down. “Step into my office,” he drawled in a manner eerily similar to some evil muggle mad scientist.

“Fuck, Al! Our first evening together in weeks and you take advantage like this,” Scorpius shook his head, making his way into the space and closer to Albus with an air of forced disappointment and genuine amusement.

Albus pouted up at the boy now standing over him, his green eyes wide and bright and his lower lip pushed out. “Cori, it’s funny, I can see your smirk twitching.” He poked the blond in the stomach gently, and all composure was lost. 

Suddenly Al’s lap was full of boyfriend and the room full of manly giggles and shrieks as a massive tickle fight ensued. Funnily enough squirming and giggling in your boyfriend’s lap is one of the fastest ways to make other parts of your anatomy aware that they’ve been neglected since Dr Who Humiliation Day.

Suddenly it wasn’t fingers twitching between each others ribs, but cocks jumping between twitching torsos. Scorpius sucking open mouthed kisses and love bites into his favourite places on Al’s neck. Al pulling the blond closer with a firm grip on his bum, before reaching for his wand to mutter a vanishing spell on their clothes. Pale hands tangled in dark hair, heavy breaths, a muttered lubrication spell.

“Shit,” Scorpius breathed pulling away from where he was mouthing at his boyfriend’s neck. “Al the last--ah,” the blond cut off with moan as the naked boy beneath him ground their hips together just right. “Fuck, baby, last time we did this in your chair we tipped over backwards and I had to episky your nose.”

Albus rolled his hips up once more, holding Scorpius’s gaze as he apparently weighed the merits of his boyfriend’s words. He pulled the blond into deep kiss, raking his fingers through the soft silvery strands of his Malfoy’s hair. The Malfoy in question squirmed closer and the boys felt the chair creak backwards a touch.

Al let out a hybrid laugh and moan, “apparate us to bed, babe?”

With one more kiss to the Potter’s lips, Scorpius did just that.

***

It was nearly twelve by the time the two of them got back to Cara’s flat. Despite their protests, not a single member of Rehan’s family would stand for them leaving after chai--simply refusing to believe that Rehan actually needed to work. Finally, they had both given in and decided to stay for dinner, as long as Rehan did finish some work after dinner was done. Only once they had left Rehan’s parents’ did they realize how late it was, but Rehan was determined to get at least a bit of work done before turning in for the night.

At three Rehan was still on Cara’s sofa, trying to peel his eyelids open to write just one more sentence, finish just one paragraph, one last page. He looked over to the other end of the sofa where Cara had curled up to wait for him, and had promptly fallen asleep. Rehan could feel his eyelids growing heavy, but he still had a little while left in him before sleep would become inevitable.

Struck with how adorable Cara looked in the peace of sleep, focusing became increasingly difficult for Rehan. Of course it did not help that Cara had turned and was now sleeping with her head in his lap.

“You hate me don’t you, Cara?” Rehan yawned, putting his parchment aside, and sliding down to rest his head on the sofa’s threadbare armrest. Almost instantly he was wrapped up in a cocoon of Cara, and almost as quickly, Rehan also fell asleep.

Neither scientist nor barkeeper woke up with the sun. 

***

Two nights later, Al slammed the book shut and grabbed another from the stacks that were crammed into the loft. “I couldn’t cross-reference the bit about the possible magical basis of the Big Bang,” he said in irritation. “Are you sure the book is in this stack?”

“Positive.” Rehan said, carefully waving his wand and trying to get the pieces of paper to arrange themselves artistically. “Remind me why we forgot to put together the actual presentation and to make a bibliography until the night before we have to present?”

“Um, maybe ‘cus you were busy getting busy with a certain blue-haired barmaid?” Al grinned. “And also, technically, we started yesterday afternoon, but then midnight happened, and now its now.”

“I wonder where all the time in between went.” Rehan said dryly.

“I’m sure Cara and Score could answer that one.”

Rehan flushes

“It’s always James’ fault.”

“Fair enough, now don’t distract me. Or yourself.”

“Fine.” Al grumbled, opening the book again. “It better be in this one.” They worked in silence for several minutes, both focusing intently on finishing before morning. After a bit, Al spoke again. “Finally found it,” he announced, “and now we only need to find the other million sources.”

“Have fun.”

Al glared. “You know that the minute you finish putting that together, you’re helping me with this, right?” He stuck his nose in another book.

“Well shit.” Was Rehan’s only response.  
***

They were still finishing up the last details of their presentation when there came a knock on the door. “Baby, have you left yet? Your presentation is going to start in a half hour!”

“What! Cori, why didn’t you- oh, never mind.” Al pulled open the trapdoor to see Scorpius’s upturned face. “Babe, can you please make coffee? Strong coffee?”

“Sure.”

“Me too,” Rehan called from the corner, where he was shrinking a cauldron full of their demonstrative potion.

“Wait, is Rehan still up there?” 

Al leaned down and pecked his boyfriend on the nose. “Yeah, we only finished ten minutes ago. Haven’t slept.”

“I didn’t much either, empty bed and all.” Scorpius informed Al sympathetically. He blew the Slytherin a kiss before he turned and began descending the stairs.

“I’ll get that coffee,” the blond said, “You two better clean yourselves up!”

Rehan looked up, alarmed. “Fuck, Malfoy is right! We don’t really look fit to present?”

“Oh.” Albus looked down at himself and assessed his attire. Cut off jeans and an ancient Harpies t-shirt. “Can’t you fix it? You seemed good when you were showing off for Cara the other day.” He waved his wand, gathering all the papers into a stack. “Everything else is ready, right?”

“Let’s double check.”

“Are you kidding? We’re leaving now.” Al grabbed Rehan’s arm and pulled him towards the trap door. “Scor, is the coffee ready?” He called as he clattered down the steps.

“Here, boys.” Scorpius held out two mugs. “Rehan please fix my boyfriend’s wardrobe before my father disowns me for choosing him. You can drink the caffeine on your way.”

“Draco would never, he loves me!” Al insisted, but turned to his co-presenter to be made-over all the same.

Two seconds, and two seconds more, later both boys were in trousers and button downs. Scorpius gave a thumbs up, which Albus kissed softly before saying, “Rehan, let’s go.”

“See you in twenty minutes!” Scorpius called out.

“You’re coming?”

“Everyone is! Now go, hurry!”

Al groaned, but hurried over to the fireplace anyway. “Why are you so good a fashion spells anyway?”

Rehan rolled his eyes. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shoved Al into the fireplace. 

Once in the Ministry of Magic, the two hurried down to the second floor, where their presentation was due to take place. “Room 265” Rehan said, looking around. “Here, this is it.”

“Ugh.” Al shuddered as he stepped into the hearing room. “I feel like I’m going to be on trial.” They were standing inside a circle, and around them on all sides were rows of seats, stretching up towards the ceiling.

Rehan laughed. “There are thirty-two rows of seats.”

“Huh?”

“We’re in the thirty-third circle of hell.”

“You’re making this up.”

“No, like in Dante!”

“Oh, that old Muggle dude!” Al smiled in triumph.

Rehan sighed. “Forget it.” He started pulling things out of their bag while Al conjured up a table to work on. 

“Oh excellent, boys. You have arrived! It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” a high voice called out from behind them. Both of them turned around at once. A short, round man with a bushy white mustache and a green-tinged complexion met their eyes. He was wearing a pair of heeled purple dragon skin cowboy boots, a round set of spectacles, and a forest-green velvet suit. A top hat was perched precariously upon his head.

“Yes, er- who- what-?”

“What Rehan means to say, if you will pardon us, is who are you, exactly?” Albus said in confusion.

“I am Paisley Greenfield, your benefactor,” the man said sounding pleased with himself. He put his hand up for shaking.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Al said, shaking his hand and eyeing his boots.

“Yes, thank you.” Rehan shook as well.

“I am the head of the committee deciding whether or not there will be further research and investigation into this connection between chemistry and potions,” he said, bouncing on his toes. “I must admit to being a bit of a Muggle expert- I do hope your research will be useful for the Ministry’s continuing investigation.”

“Of course. We were just setting up right now.”

“I’ll have a seat, then!” He climbed three rows up and clambered into one of the chairs. “The doors will open at 8:00 to the public, be ready by then so we can start your presentation at 8:15.”

“His feet are pointing straight at our heads.” Al muttered with a frown. “I didn’t know legs could be that short.”

“Come on Al,” Rehan said cheerfully, waving his wand around, “you were a kid once too.”

Al snorted, as more Ministry officials began to walk in. “Let’s just finnish putting everything together, and then we can do the presentation and go home. We can celebrate!”

“I am going to sleep.” Rehan decided. “We didn’t get to sleep all night!”

They heard a snicker behind them. “Did Cara come over last night then?” Reena snickered. She, Gauri, Aditi, and Shiney stood behind the two boys, Aditi with a sympathetic expression on her face, and Shiney with an amused smirk.

“No, I wish.” Rehan muttered. “I was stuck with Potter, tying up loose ends!” 

Al sighed longingly. “I wish I was up with Scorpius last night.”

Rehan blanched, not needing any more information about what Albus and Scorpius get up to at night. “Reena, perhaps not an appropriate topic right now?”

“Or ever,” Aditi added. No one needed to know these things about their future cousin-in-law.

“Come on you two stop being such prudes!” Gauri and Shiney laughed, receiving a fierce glare Rehan and Aditi.

“Well,” Al started. “I think there may be a situation where it’s perfectly appro—” 

“Here, hand me the muggle potion, so we can display the samples,” Rehan said grabbing their notes for the presentation, and effectively pushing Al back on track. 

“Do you lot want to sit down?” He asked his friend’s sisters. “The presentation starts in only a few minutes anyway.”

“Don’t talk about that!” Rehan exclaimed, suddenly panicking.

“He’s just having an anxiety attack now,” Shiney informed the startled Potter. “ Just go with it.”

Al turned to look at Rehan who had now picked up their report and seemed to be reading through it one more time. “Al, we let the mixed potion stew for 25 minutes, right?”

“Yes, we did.”

“And you double checked that the muggle one was the same as the actual muggle version?”

“Mmm-hmm”

“We checked with a chemist and everything, right? Why did I even agree to do this thing?”

“Yup. You did that bit. Look, it’s going to be fine, the presentation will go perfe- well, as perfectly as it could go given how last minute it was. And even if it doesn’t, it’ll be alright- it isn’t as if this is an actual full time job or anything, and we can just go to the nearest pub and get pissed with our friends can’t we?” Seeing that Rehan looked much less pale but not wholly convinced, Al tried again. “Besides,” he grinned, “without this project, Roxi wouldn’t have set you up with Cara”

Rehan rolled his eyes, however, unable to suppress a grin, he said, “Well that is something.”

Al shrugged, “and now you have me as best mate to boot!”

Rehan barked out a laugh, and clapped said best mate on the back.

“Well gentlemen,” Al groaned as Paisley Greenfield stepped in front of their table, bouncing on his ridiculous boots. Couldn’t Rehan have waited until after this whole thing to say something like that with such seriousness. There was no way Al was going to make it through their presentation now. “It is time for you two to enlighten us all with your muggle-magic healing!”

***

Immediately after the presentation was over, people began to swarm toward the two men. Surprisingly, despite his short legs, Paisley Greenfield managed to reach them first, and both Al and Rehan found themselves having their hands vigorously shaken.

“Excellent job, really excellent,” he exclaimed. “You know, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if the Ministry decided to continue research into this. It really is fantastic. And I say this, of course, as someone who knows quite a bit about Muggles- really, that muggle potion was quite brilliantly made.”

“Er, thank you.” Al said, having gotten over the initial shock of meeting the man. “We were working very hard, sir.”

“Very.” Rehan agreed around a yawm. Now that the presentation was over, their all-nighter was catching up to them.

Paisley Greenfield looked like he was going to say more, but by now Al’s family had caught up- Rehan’s was nowhere to be seen- and the green suited man was swept away. Replacing him were Rose, Roxi, Zack, Scorpius, Al’s parents, Lily, Lily’s girlfriend Alice, and James. Harry and Ginny gave a quick congratulations before each of them headed back to work.

“Congratulations boys,” Lily said cheerfully to the two before turning to Rehan. “Roxi says she fixed you up with a hot barkeep. We can start a club. ‘Partners of Barkeeps Anonymous’ or something.”

Rehan let out a sleepy laugh and shifted around, perhaps looking for the barkeep in question. Albus, on the other hand was draped tiredly over Scorpius, cuddling him tight.

“Ally, you really are the giant squid, aren’t you?” The blond said, laughing softly into Al’s black hair.

“Ahem,” James frowned, “Why is my baby brother a squid?!”

Roxi rolled her eyes. “Jamie, Didn’t I tell you about the alien tentacles sex these two confessed to?”

James’ jaw dropped with surprise and horror. “Oh shove off James, just because you’re straight and boring,” Al began, defending himself.

“Okay,” Scorpius cut in, blushing crimson, “enough, you two. Albus give me a kiss, I have to get going, or Victoire will make me do extra filing.” Al hummed and pressed his lips to Scorpius’s lovingly, much to James’ horror, and then the blond took off to the Auror department.

“Well, I think Cori’s got a point, common Rox, we have to go play in the department of mysteries,” Rose sang.

“Later, Rehan, Potters,” Roxi said walking away. “And you too Alice,” she added as an afterthought.

“You’re family is insane.”

“Hey!” James huffed, “Just because my little brother has no decenc--”

“Did you forget me?” Rehan called, cutting off James’s whinging.

“No, I ran into your sisters.” Cara explained, walking around the Potters to Rehan and pulling him into a quick kiss. “You were brilliant.”

“Okay, well, see you later baby siblings. ” James tossed out, turning to head out.

“Al’s right James! Hets are boring!” Lily called after him.

The eldest Potter flipped off his sibling over his shoulder.

Lily looked as if she was planning to continue, but Alice cut her off, “Lil’ let’s go home.” Alice wrapped an arm around Lily’s waist, as Lily nodded.

“See ya Al, me and Alice have some business to attend to,” Lily smirked, eyebrows raised.

Cara grinned. “Ohh, business, I think Rehan and I have some as well.”

“I hate all of you,” Al grumbled, glancing at the two couples. “Bloody barkeeps and their night shifts.”

The other four laughed. “Al, gonna head out with Cara, but kudos mate, we pulled it off!”

“Cheers, yeah, see you later Rehan! Have fun napping,” Albus said with a wink.

When the rest had gone Albus finished packing up and headed home to rest up before Scorpius was released from work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This has been my go to writers block project--reworking this. I'm pretty happy with it. It makes me laugh so much. Would love to hear thoughts, esp if you've read the original!


End file.
